


Saturday mornings

by a_Wreck



Series: enjoltaire parents au [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Gay Parents, Gen, Les Mis Trans Week 2019, M/M, Modern Era, Nonbinary Character, Trans Enjolras, and a great dad, enjolras has a scar on his left toe, grantaire is a great husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Wreck/pseuds/a_Wreck
Summary: “I asked where he got those cool scars. Did you get into a fight? Or were you born with them? Florette said that some people are born with scars” he turned towards Enjolras.“No, not all those things” Grantaire lifted his son in the air for a second to gain back his attention. “Though it would be cool if he had a scar from a fight. It would make him even more of a rebel. It would even give him some pirate vibes. I would love a pirate husband.”“I do have a scar on my left toe” Enjolras muttered quietly....Henri asks Enjolras about the scars on his chest and Grantaire is awesome.





	Saturday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Les Mis Trans Week 2019, which happened two weeks ago, but I just got around to writing this, so I'm posting it now and let's pretend I managed to have it ready on the actual week (says the girl, who uploaded her Christmas fic in March).  
If you haven't heard of les mis trans week, you should check out [this page on Tumblr](https://lesmistransheadcanons.tumblr.com) where all the works are reposted.  
Also, you don't have to read the other pics in this au to understand the story but the other installments are adorable fluff bombs too, so you definitely should. ;)

Ever since Henri got old enough to leave his bed on his own, he made a habit of walking straight to his parents’ bedroom after he woke up, pulling his tiny blanket behind him to spend the lazy Saturday mornings cocooned between the two of them. It was one of the little family’s shared mornings when Henri discovered the scars.

Grantaire was sitting with his back against their headboard, sketching at the side of the pages in a poetry book he had borrowed from Jehan the previous week. If it was anyone else’s, he might have considered using something else as a canvas, but knowing Jehan, they would probably like the little sketch of Henri as he was laying on Enjolras’s bare stomach, absentmindedly drawing patterns on him with his tiny fingers.

“Daddy?” Henri’s surprised voice pushed Grantaire out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see his son’s fingers hovering over the very faint scars under Enjolras’s chest. “What are these?” he asked curiously.

“That?” Enjolras’s choked out a bit higher than he must have intended to. “That is an… uhm… a… you know” he glanced at Grantaire for help, obviously not finding the words he wanted to use to explain the situation to Henri.

“Why don’t we eat breakfast? It’s pretty late into the morning” Grantaire closed his book decidedly and stood to scoop up his son with one arm. “What shall it be? Mighty scrambled eggs or sweet, sweet pancakes?”

“I want mighty pancakes” Henri declared from under Grantaire’s arm, his previous question temporarily forgotten.

“Then mighty pancakes it shall be” Grantaire declared as he made his way to the kitchen, leaving Enjolras in their bedroom so he could take some time to collect his thoughts. “You know what? You can watch something on tv, while I get the breakfast ready. Deal?”

“Yes” Henri fist bumped the sky happily, letting Grantaire drop him on the sofa.

Once Henri had settled on some animated movie, Grantaire quietly abandoned the ingredients he laid out on the counter and slipped into his and Enjolras’s bedroom, where he found his husband sitting in the middle of their bed, scrolling through his phone with an angry frown on his face. Reading – and inevitably getting worked up about – the news was one of his rituals to calm himself down, so Grantaire only silently climbed up the bed and curled around Enjolras’s back, letting him know about his presence.

“I know I should have just answered” Enjolras said after he finished reading an article about some old building a politician renovated. “I mean it would have been better if I hadn’t made a big deal out of it.”

“Shh, there’s no rule about what questions you should answer and what is better to do” Grantaire reminded him, placing his chin on Enjolras’s shoulder and encircling him with his arms. “He is our kid, so we are the ones who get to decide what’s the best way to raise him.”

“But I want to tell him” Enjolras argued, leaning back against Grantaire, letting his eyes shut. “I just don’t want to explain it. I don’t mind him knowing about it, I just don’t want to have to say things like you know when someone is born sometimes, they aren’t born into the right body and… See?” he cut himself off, his eyes snapping open again, signalling the start of a rant. “This is awful. I guess this is just something I never want to explain to anyone ever again. And I don’t have to, I don’t own an explanation to anyone”

“But we must explain it to Henri at one time or another” Grantaire nodded against Enjolras, slightly tightening his grip around him.

“We do. I don’t want him to learn about this from someone else. I want us to be the ones who explain things like this to him.” 

“And what if I was the one who told him?” Grantaire asked quietly after a moment of silence.

“You?” Enjolras turned in Grantaire’s embrace to look at him with raised eyebrows. “Shouldn’t it be me?”

“Would you feel comfortable telling him?” Grantaire also raised his eyebrows in response, mocking his husband.

“I mean I wouldn’t enjoy it, but…”

“Would you feel better if you wouldn’t have to explain the basic things, just – say – answer the questions I’m sure he will have?” Grantaire asked, trying to hide his smirk unsuccessfully.

“I mean… if you put it like that. Would you really do it?”

“Of course. You know I love talking about you” Grantaire kissed Enjolras’s cheek happily. “But really, you don’t have to do anything alone if you don’t want to. That’s what husbands are for. Well” he added after a beat of silence. “That and many other things, if you know what I mean” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Grantaire couldn’t keep his laugh in check anymore as Enjolras pushed him away, then promptly climbing on top of him on the bed to half-heartedly tickle him, while covering his face and neck with kisses.

“Dad, you aren’t even making pancakes. Ew…” they heard Henri stopping in the doorway, which caused Enjolras to fall on top of Grantaire, both of them shaking from laughter.

“Come here, Tiger!” Grantaire rolled Enjolras gently over to his left to make room for Henri to sit on his stomach. “Do you remember what you asked your daddy this morning?”

“Uh, yeah!” the little boy answered after a moment of consideration. “I asked where he got those cool scars. Did you get into a fight? Or were you born with them? Florette said that some people are born with scars” he turned towards Enjolras.

“No, not all those things” Grantaire lifted his son in the air for a second to gain back his attention. “Though it would be cool if he had a scar from a fight. It would make him even more of a rebel. It would even give him some pirate vibes. I would love a pirate husband.”

“I do have a scar on my left toe” Enjolras muttered quietly, which prompted a kiss in his hair from Grantaire.

“You are adorable” the man sighed before turning back to Henri. “Anyway, those scars on your father’s chest is from an operation.”

“Really? That’s so cool” Henri’s eyes widened comically.

“Yeah, it was cool. We were all looking forward to that operation very much” Grantaire agreed.

“But, dad, aren’t operations supposed to be a bad thing? People don’t look forward to operations, do they?” Henri frowned down at Grantaire, which almost caused him to break into laughter again.

“No, you are right, when someone has an operation, it’s usually because they got really hurt. But your dad got a different operation. He wasn’t hurt, he just wanted to have the body that belonged to him. We all wanted him to have the body that belong to him.”

“What body did he use to have?” Henri glanced over at Enjolras with a puzzled expression. Enjolras for his part had curled himself around Grantaire’s side since the conversation started, using his shoulder as a pillow, while he listened to every word carefully.

“He had a body like your aunt Eponine has, or Cosette, or…”

“He had a girl body?” Henri asked, looking utterly confused. “Why?”

“Well, sometimes it happens that boys born into a body that would belong to girls and the other way around” Grantaire smiled up at his son patiently, waiting for him to process what he had just heard.

“Is it like Jehan? They told me they have a boy body, but Jehan isn’t a boy. Though they aren’t a girl either.”

“No, Jehan is nonbinary” Grantaire nodded. “They are not a boy, but not a girl either. See? Sometimes people are different from their bodies. And sometimes, that really bothers them, but if they are lucky, they can have operations to help their body look how they want it.”

“I see” Henri allowed after a moment of silence. “Can I ask you a question, daddy?” he turned to Enjolras again.

“Of course” his father smiled up at him encouragingly. 

“Was being a girl bad?”

“He wasn’t a girl though, was he Henri?” Grantaire added gently.

“Yeah, I know that” Henri rolled his eyes. “Did it suck though? Having a wrong body?” he added after Grantaire poked him in the side.

“Remember what I told you about words, Tiger? They can hurt others if you aren’t careful with them. Do you think your father likes being called a girl?”

“No” Henri pouted, then climbed off of Grantaire, to bury his face into Enjolras’s chest. “I’m sorry, daddy” he whispered, hugging Enjolras around his waist. “I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s okay” Enjolras hugged him back, clearly touched by the boy’s tenderness. “And yeah, it sucked having a girl body.”

“But you like your body now, right?”

“Yeah” Enjolras smiled down at his son. “I do.”

“And you have the coolest scars” Henri added.

“He does” Grantaire nodded, placing another kiss on Enjolras’s hair, who awarded him with a content hum for his efforts.

The three of them laid like that for some time, busking in the morning sun with Enjolras’s head on Grantaire’s shoulder, their son snuggled up between them, until Henri’s stomach growled loudly, making the little boy giggle.

“I think it’s time I actually make those pancakes” Grantaire moved to climb out of bed.

“Do I still get pancakes?” Henri perked up at the prospect.

“Yes, you do. But I might need a little helper in the kitchen if someone is up to it.”

“Uh, can I be the little helper, can I?” Henri ran ahead excitedly.

“Sure thing, Tiger. I wouldn’t choose anyone else” Grantaire followed him cheerfully.

Enjolras joined them a few minutes later, when Henri was already eating the first round of pancakes at the dining table. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire, who was busy flipping pancakes and singing under his breath.

“Thank you” his husband whispered as he bent down to place a light kiss on Grantaire’s shoulder. “You were fantastic. I really liked how you told it to him.”

“Oh, thank you” Grantaire turned off the stove before slipping the last of the pancakes on a plate. “I’m glad you liked it” he added sincerely, before he let a smirk take over his face. “I did do a good job. In fact, I think I did such a good job that it would be fair to say that I should be exempt from giving talks after this.”

“I don’t get what you mean” Enjolras frowned.

“Well, I mean a lot of things, but the gist is that I gave this talk, so you will be the one who gives the talk. If you know what I mean” he winked, before grabbing the plate and heading for the dining room.

“I don’t kn…” Grantaire could see the exact moment the meaning of his sentence clicked in Enjolras’s brain.

“What is the talk?” Henri asked excitedly from his seat.

“Eat your pancakes, Tiger!” Grantaire ruffled his son’s hair affectionately as he moved past him to take his place as well. “One talk is enough for today. Right, darling?” he grinned up at Enjolras, savouring as he battled to keep his scorn on his face, not breaking eye contact until his husband eventually gave up and grinned right back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please be kind and leave comments and kudos!  
Feel free to find me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awreckfics) and leave a message or just check out my trash there.  
If you want to know more about this au, you can also read [this post](https://awreckfics.tumblr.com/post/187425846143/les-amis-couples-and-their-kids-au)


End file.
